Supernatural: Guardian Angels
by Kagome0210
Summary: This is the story of Cecilia, a Guardian Angel who falls in love with Dean Winchester.


"Supernatural: Guardian Angels"

Foreword:

This Fan fiction is based on the show "Supernatural". I only have my original character's Cecilia, Ellanor, and Judas. Every other character used is from the show.

Prologue*

My name is Cecilia. I lived in Heaven at one point in my life. Now I can't live there. I am going to tell you why.

I am a Guardian Angel. But not just any Guardian Angel. I am one of the three most powerful Guardian Angels ever. My brother, Judas, My sister, Ellanor, and I were the supreme Guardian Angels of Heaven. Whomever we protected would live a long, prosperous life. But none of us wanted to do this. Why? Because Heaven tortured us. Guardian Angels are more human than angel. Although, yes we are immortal and have wings, we feel human emotions and would rather live with humans than angels. Also if an angel commands us to sleep, so they could restrain us, they would. Until Castiel was cast out of Heaven, he told us what to do.

One day, Lucifer came and asked us if we wanted freedom. If we wanted to be away from the angels and serve him. But he had conditions. He told us we had to kill Dean Winchester and bring back his vessel, Sam Winchester. "I cannot and will not kill," I told him. But my brother and sister wanted out of Heaven. They told him yes. I ran away from them.

As soon as I got back to Heaven, they had assigned me a new person to watch over. Actually two new people, because the other one was meant for Judas. These two were named Sam and Dean Winchester. I looked at the angels in disbelief. I knew what they would say. "Your brother and sister betrayed us. You must protect the innocent." Well my family comes first. But the only way to get out of Heaven and save them was if I did this. So I agreed.

So before I get into about how I stop my brother and sister, I will tell you some of my abilities. I can change my vessel's age to ten years older. All Guardian Angel vessels are 15 years between 10. My vessel, Samantha, is 15 years old. So I can change to 25. Same goes for Ellanor and Judas. Whenever I cry, my vessel's age becomes 15. It's strange. I use a scythe when I go into battle. Also, I never show my wings.

Now, I will start my story.

Chapter 1*

Dean Winchester was sitting at a table in the motel room he rented. He was drinking some beer and watching TV, when suddenly the lights went out. The TV then shut off. Dean slowly got up and moved the gun out of his jacket pocket, when the electricity came back on, and he turned around to see a young girl sitting on his bed.

"Hiya! You must be Dean," the girl said.

"Who the hell are you," Dean replied in monotone.

"Oh that's right…..you can put the gun away. I am no threat. The girl was bubbly. Dean looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"You expect me to not be startled, by a little girl who showed up in my room?"

The girl looked shocked. Then very, very mad. "I am no little girl," she said. "My name is Cecilia. I am your Guardian Angel." She smiled, then winked.

Dean was shocked. "My….uh….Guardian what-now?"

"You heard me silly. Guardian Angel." This girl was so bouncy and happy. Dean felt "pulled in" by her happiness.

"Why would I need one of those," Dean said, "What would I need protection from?"

"Oh. My brother and sister. Who are coming to kill you. And take your brother."

"Sammy? Why would they take him," Dean replied.

Cecilia's face became serious at the question. "They are….working for Lucifer."

"Lucifer? But he's in the cage."

Cecilia's face became solid. "He is using them from "behind bars."

Dean started laughing. The girl looked sad and angry. "What are you laughing about?"

"This angel crap. Do you honestly expect me to believe any word your saying?"

"Well…" Almost in an instant the little girl was gone and a young 25 year old was standing in her place.

"Could you take me seriously if I looked like this?"

Dean blinked. "Whoa. How you doing," He said.

She blinked and said, "Fine. But seriously, Dean-"

Dean stopped her half way and said, "You want a drink or something?"

"No I- "Dean would not listen to her. Now that he saw a beautiful lady he didn't want to stop talking to her.

"This is pointless," she said as she turned back into a 15 year old. "I am serious Dean! I am here to help you."

Dean blinked again as if the 25 year old had never been there. "Uh, no thanks. I don't need your help. I have done great by myself."

"But-"

"Can you leave now?" It was pointless talking to Dean. She needed to find Sam. She needed to try to get him to listen.

"Fine, Dean. But I won't be there when you're getting tarred to shreds."

"Whatever." And like that Cecilia was off to find Sam.

-Chapter 1 End-


End file.
